The Flame of Youth
The Flame of Youth is the seventh track of Dragonforce's Inhuman Rampage album. Both its lyrics and music were written by Herman Li. Lyrics Close your eyes, hear the thunder and rain Fear inside of the torturing pain For the cries of the world and the last lives remain Chain your heart swear to die for their gain Deep inside slowly fading away And the last breath's in vain and the fear turns to rage Locked in a world by the fallen evil souls Torn right apart for your life insane Burning in my mind now to bring my life to hold Reach out and die in the flames See through the lies and their ever staring eyes Now is the time to defend your ground Destiny will call to remind us all now Fly free so far from here, this life we know will end In dreams of everlasting pain the fallen now rise again Through the fire, through the flames, like the sun will rise again Lost in time, lost in space, to the end of all their days See their endless ways insanity, the quest deranged not meant to be In flames we'll now forever burn, eternally So free your heart, leave your life far behind In the cold dark winter skies escape the pain inside Now feel your soul lost in seas of all eternity Every day this life defending, and the flames of youth not ending In a lifetime searching, we must fight through the eternal pain So alone in a world far away, memories of a dream will remain As the world falling calls and our lives are in vain Fire in my soul will forever rise again Nothing in my mind to remember now Broken by the fear of the dark night calling Ride free on endless seas, the final curtain falls Cut the ground from down below, the time to lock and to load Through the fire, through the rain, far across the distant plains Feel the wind beneath the steel as your mind becomes insane Save the pain from all humanity, that rides throughout our destiny For freedom now we rise for all again So free your heart, leave your life far behind In the cold dark winter skies escape the pain inside Now feel your soul lost in seas of all eternity Everyday this life defending, and the flames of youth not ending In a lifetime, searching, we must fight through the eternal pain -Guitar Solo- So free your heart, leave your life far behind In the cold dark winter skies escape the pain inside And when the memories are all left behind And the days have gone forever, lost within my mind Now feel your soul burn in seas of all eternity Every day this life defending, and the flames of youth not ending In a lifetime searching, we must fight through the eternal pain We fight through the eternal pain Trivia :*This is one of the only songs by DragonForce that neither the lyrics and music were written by Sam Totman. :*Lindsay Dawson is featured in this song as guest backing vocals, but cannot be seen in the live perfomances. Although one of the band members performs Lindsay's vocals (i.e; In a live performance of Revolution Deathsquad, Frédéric Leclercq performs Dawson's vocals. Category:Songs Category:Inhuman Rampage